


Warzone

by LysTheDreamer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gangs, Kidnapping, Lesbians, Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two gangs who fight for the same area, has to work together to save their "family and pride". Who will fight, and who will fall behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drawing the boundaries

The band was up on the small stage, and everybody looked up when the small brunette called out to the audience. "Hope you had a good night, this is our last song Heart attack by Demi Lovato."   
The people in the small pub was all cheering for the small girl, who was known as Beta, and the member of the gang Epsilon, who owned this place. With a happy smile the green eyed girl, stood a bit closer to the mic, and signed to the band to start.  
"Putting my defences up,   
cause I don't wanna fall in love,  
If I ever did that ,  
I think I've had a heart attack...."  
Then the microphone gone silent, and the girl snapped her head to the direction of the speakers, where she saw Drumsta, the member of the hostile gang, Junkyard Society. The two group was nearly on the same level, and they were fighting for eachother's territory. The Epsilon never attacked first, they waited out for the other team to make the first step, but then they were just as cruel as the other team.  
The Junkyard Society were always up for a little mischief, and the target was usually the small brunette and her gang, but there were more serious fights between them in the past.  
The jump of the girl surprised the sandy haired man, he lost his balance as the girl companied her jump with a big punch, and they landed on the hard tiles of the floor. Beta showered the taller with her kicks, and hits, but the boy had some incredible strength in himself, and just pushed the girl off, and pinned her to the ground.  
"I don't hit a girl, even if she is enemy." he smirked down at her, but he didn't thought that the other gang members, noticed the attacked girl. His other mates were fighting or crashing things, to cause a big mess of the bar, and the Epsilon members tried to restain them, except the wild curly haired one, known as Alpha. He and Beta was the closest in their group, like sister and brother, their story started on a sunny day when a little orphan girl was running from the orphanage, and a tall boy gave him shelter, after he found the half dead brunett in an alleyway. They cared deeply for eachother, and at the beggining they thought it could be love, but then it was clear that Alpha wasn't really after girls.  
He grabbed the sandy haired boy and lifted him up, from the small girl, and pushed him back down the floor, with a little too much power, so the smaller male lost his consciousness. Alpha just got up from the floor when a lightweight jumped on him. He just laughed at the tiny Junkyard member who had the covername, Foxy. He was small and fast, but not really strong, he could win over a tougher girl, but not a boy, he was more like a spy or a hacker than a fighter.  
Alpha just grabbed a handful of the petite boy's jacket and jerked him off of his back, the smaller didn't give out his fear just scratched the curly headed in the face.  
"I could break each and any bone in your body, so don't provoke me, little one." pushing the smaller one into the wall, he felt a hand on his shoulder, what spun him around and Alpha got a fistful in his face by a blonde girl, called HarleyQuinn. Then the girl was attacked by Beta, who just kicked her away from her "brother". The two girl was reckless and was tearing into eachother.  
"Stop." roared a deep male voice, from the small bar's entrace, where stood a slightly tall, and very exotic boy, with a thin pink line over his left eye, Scar, the leader of the Junkyard Society.  
"Get the hell out of here, Scar." hissed the other leader, Thunder, pushing the unconscious Drumsta into his mate's arms."Get your dipshit gang of yours too. And don't forget, you started the war."  
The smaller leader just smirked, and coughed a little."I would but Your dumb giant is choking one of my people."  
"Alpha, release him." and the curly boy loosened his grip on the brunett's neck, and growled out a silent but audible'It's your fucking luck, next time i will kill you, Tomlinson.'  
The air was frozen in the room, the Junkyard members, furiously looked between Alpha and Foxy, who was watching the other with big surprised blue eyes. He is in a very deep shit.  
Gang Rules No.1: Nobody from the hostile gang could know your name.


	2. Fears

Beta was furiously searching through her stuff, muttering small curses directed to a small piece of jewelery, known as a fatima's hand necklace. It was her most valued possession, she got it from Harry after she gave him the codename Alpha, and she got her from the boy too, Beta. Her real name was Noel Brooks, but she felt like it was the most ugliest name in the world, belonging to her weak and terrified old self. She never used her name, everybody called her with the codename.  
"Hey,baby doll." a thick irish accent called out behind her, and she turned around worriedly to come face to face with Niall a.k.a. Blondie, her partner in crime, and long time cuddle buddy.Yes, gang members need cuddle too, especially if they're like Noel and Niall.  
"Ni, I'm in a big ass trouble. I can't find my necklace." the worry was nearly touchable in the girls voice and everyone in the band knew not to mess with the girls pendant, because she could kill for it.  
Ren laid on the couch with her head in Aston's lap, sighing boredly when she heard the well known sound of their alarm system. Their unexpected visitor had to be an amateur, because their cameras found them easily, and when the blonde girl recognized the trespasser, she asked her mates laughing.  
"Do you want to have a little fun?" The others cheered,because really their life was boring, except from the small mischieves and bothering the other gangs.  
"Then make Beta sweat for her little bijou necklace." her smile was sinister,she wanted revenge for all the times when she was arrested by the police because of the brunette or her "dreamteam". Ren went to her room grabbing he golden jewelery, and going back to her mates, who were watching every step of the small girl. When she reached the theater's stage, the plan started.  
"Hey there, Beta. Did ou come to visit me,kitten?" catcalled HarleyQuinn a.k.a. Ren,when she saw the green eyed girl,running into the stage.  
"Give me my necklace back." Growled the frustrated girl, and jumped in the direction of the brown eyed girl, who just called out for Drumsta a.k.a. Ashton and threw the small jewelery to him. He annoyed the girl with holding the necklace so high that seh could't reach it, not even with jumping, then passed it to Dragonfly a.k.a.Calum. The tanned boy started to run towards the lighter bridge's ladder. The brunette chased after him, and when she reached the top, she regretted coming up, the lighter bridge didn't have any barrier, and her, and she was afraid of heights.  
'I have to do it for my neklace, fear just a stupid obstacle of my mind'  
She thought as she crawled further on the bridge, while she was looking at the back of the kiwi boy, trying not to stop, but when Dragonfly got off the lighter bridge, it shaked hard. Noel froze onto her place, her eyes started to tear up, and she closed her eyes instantly, whispering small no-s and help me-s.  
"Are you scared, you little shit?" picked on her Rena a.k.a. HarleyQuinn, but she didn't got any answer from the small brunette, who was still motionless. The small girl didn't hear anything the other girl said, the blood was too loudly thumping in her ears, and she was too wrapped up in her memories.  
She remembered too well the day when the others at the orpanage picked on her, because she always said she's a fairy. They stood her on the window seat on the first floor, and pushed her out with a 'if fairies can fly, then you can also'.  
She broke her left leg and her wrist, and bruised two of her ribs. She was afraid of heights after that and her mates at the orphanage, who beat her daily after that, so that's why she run away.  
"Are you deaf, nutjob?" Shouted the blonde girl on the ground, looking up at the crying girl, but Ashton elbowed her in stomach slightly.  
"Don't be mean, you see she's shaking like... Fuck." he muttered and started to climb the ladder up to the girl, wanting to help her.  
He got close to her, when he called for her." Beta, hey. Nothing's wrong." he told the girl as the dirty blonde pulled her shaking body into his embrace.  
The others suddenly understood, the small girl was having a panic attack, Drumsta knew what to do he had panic attacks too.  
Up in the air, the boy was still trying to calm the barely breathing girl, whispering her small nothings, but it didn't worked, the girl was still shaking.  
"Sorry, I know you hate me." said the dirty blonde boy, and kissed the girl, who just forgot to breath for a second then her breath became more like it should have been.  
"What the hell, leave her alone, you fucker!"


	3. Casual affair

The curly haired boy was furious, that bastard Junkyard member was kissing Beta, using her panic attack. He was ready to tear a new one of Drumsta, but his mate Skyscraper held him back with Underdog, even if he was just as mad as the curly one.  
"Chill out wolfie, he helped your cub out." snapped at the giant the small brunett boy, and he had to jump out of the way of the furious curly.   
"Brother, stop. He really helped me, I nearly fell down because of my attack. The kiss was necessary." hugged the still tremblig girl, the angry giant and tried to lead him out. When the Epsilon members were out of the building, Beta let Alpha go, who just stormed away, mumbling furiously to himself.  
"He will come back. Let's go." said the small brunette girl, and began to walk home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The curly haired boy was in a murderous state, he wanted to skin that man for touching his sister. And that stupid girl even protected him. She doesn't seem to know what is it to be in debt of another person. Harry had been in debt and he had to pay in the dirtiest way: he had to sell his body, and mind to other people.  
Then when he learned what to do that kills even a skilled hit man, he just murdered his captors and left. Since then he is the part of Thunder's gang, a very strange type of family. But he loved them, even if they were reckless idiots like Blondie and Underdog.

As he walked on, he heard small steps behind his back. "Beta, go home."  
But no answer came, so he turned around. The small alley was empty, not even a rat was there chewing on rubbish. Alpha turned back and continued his way, but now he listened to the noises around him, the silent patter of somebody petite probably.  
Alpha just fastened his pace a little bit, and turned on the next corner , then stopped, waiting for his follower to turn the corner too.  
When the small form got into his vision, he just pushed him onto the ground, jumping on him, and pinning his arms above his head.  
"Who do you.... Lou?" the surprise was evident in his voice as he recognised the small Junkyard member under him. "Fucking hell, what were you thinking?"  
"Get off me you bastard." said the older male as he freed his hands and pushed of the giant of himself. "I just came to see if you are alright."  
"You can't always come after me, Boo. What if somebody sees us together?" asked the taller male, and he pulled up the other in a warm embrace." What if somebody hurts you?"  
"Haz, no. I will always follow you, even if it goes against my gang." kissed the curly haired boy's face the other lovingly, then hiding his face in his neck, feeling like he found home.  
Alpha just pushed him gently to a wall, kissing him with an innocent passion, slowly sliding his bid hands to the back of Louis thights and lifting him up, but still pushing him to the wall.  
"If anything happens to you, I will be devastated. You, are my first love, my only treasure." whispered the giant into the caramel haired boy's neck, but the his head fell to the other's shoulder, and they stumbled to the ground. Louis was panicked as his lover was on a top of him unconscious, when he saw a dark figure at the corner with a strange gun. Then he felt the small arrow hit his arm, and his mind screamed 'NO' but he fell asleep before he even could move his limbs.  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, Ren. Did you see Foxy?" asked Calum from the bathing girl, not even bother to look away when she sit up in the tub and her boob became visible.

"Not since the incident with the bloody mutt's. Maybe he's gone out to investigate." stepped out of the large tub with a wet body the girl, and thanked the towel that the blushed boy held for her. "You have seen me millions of time naked, why are you blushing?"  
The boy didn't answered, and the girl just seemed to be in her mischevious mood, so she started to mock him.  
"You imagined somebody in my place, didn't ya? I bet she has big tits, and a round booty, what you like to grab while..." but the other boy just screamed at her in frustration.  
"It's a he." his face was flushed, and he was looking dow at his shoes with an ashamed expression. "you are happy? You know my secret."  
"Oh, then welcome to the club, but i hope you wasn't that blind that you didn't noticed I'm into girls." she said with a smile and Calum made a "It was obvious" face.  
Then Scar came into the bathroom, with an angry but still somehow calm face, looking at them in all his seriousness.  
"Somebody kidnapped Tomlinson , while he was with the dumb giant."  
Then only question in Ren's mind was who would take that small boy, who is not good for anything than searching, and exploring.   
"wait, what do you mean he was with Alpha?" the confusion was visible on the tan skinned boy's face, but his eyes were drown in worry.  
"They are seeing eachother now for two years, but this is not what I came for, we've got a strange present too."  
They followed their leader to their main room, where they found Ashton cleaning the wounds of a boy. On his body were several cuts, he had big purple bruises around his neck and eyes, and a bullet slightly scarred the top of his shoulder.  
"Who is this?" asked the blonde girl with horror in her eyes as she looked closely,at the boy's skin. There was something scratched into it.   
"whore.helpless. really this is your crew, Liam? disgusting fag."  
these words were scattered around his injured skin, marring the milky white surface.  
"This is an Epsilon member, Underdog. He was dying and he come here for some reason."  
The other's looked at Ashton with strange eyes, as he told them that the boy was muttering about Louis, and something like Le noir soleil.  
Zayn sighed deeply, they were in a big ass shit, if the black sun was after them, and for some reason after the Epsilon too.  
"I have to meet with the other gang."   
"Why?" asked Ren with anger, standing up straight to oppose with her leader. " We'd rather throw this trash back to the streets to die, and supply ourselves."  
"Renata, you are so shallow, so unexperienced. We would never win alone, we have to get as much help as we can, even from our rivals."  
"No we don't have. We are strong." tried again the girl but the man wasn't having it.  
"It seems you don't really heard about Le noir soleil."

**Author's Note:**

> okay i decided to write down which codename is whose, so you don't get confused:  
> Louis_Foxy  
>  Ashton_Drumsta  
>  Michael_Underdog   
>  Calum_Dragonfly   
>  Luke_Skyscraper   
>  Harry_Alpha  
>  Liam_Thunder   
>  Niall_Blondie   
>  Zayn_Scar  
>  Noel_Beta  
>  Ren_HarleyQuinn


End file.
